House Rules
The following House Rules are meant to enhance the Storytelling experience of the San Francisco campaign. New Blood & Bone Archetypes (for W:tF) Bone Adrenaline Junkie: You live for the endorphin s of the extreme. The rush you feel when you accomplish something decidedly radical. Your character regains a point of Willpower point when you deliberately risk yourself for your fix. He regains all spent Willpower if the stunt placed his pack or the hunt at risk as well. Confidant: '''You’re a good listener, and you don’t gossip. Your friends and family are the most important thing in your life, and you want them to be well. Your character regains a point of Willpower when he talks with a packmate or other loved one about a difficulty that they’re having. He regains all Willpower when he helps a loved one overcome a difficulty. '''Grifter: '''You’re a con-man, a manipulator and a thief, you play people (or spirits) like fiddles - based on their greed, dishonesty, vanity, opportunism, lust, compassion, credulity, irresponsibility, desperation or naïvety. Your character regains a point of willpower for pulling out a short con (pulled off in a single scene). Alternatively, regain all spent willpower for pulling off a long con (which would have required several scenes for its set-up), rather than engage into a clear-cut hunt. '''Maker: '''You want to leave a mark in the world. You wish to create something of lasting value. Bring together a Protectorate, a Lodge, tend to a growing locus, or maybe, form the next Tribe. Your character regains a point of Willpower whenever he tends to his project to the exclusion of his pack given duties. He regains all spent willpower when he disregards a Hunt in favor of his project. '''Mediator: '''The Mediator feels the need to step in and sort out other people’s problems. You gain satisfaction in bringing estranged parties together to mutually acceptable agreements. Recover a point of willpower when you put yourself on the line to resolve a dispute, recover all willpower when you abandon the hunt or go against your pack to sort out other people’s shit. '''Prankster: '''You’re a jokester; for you, humor the Swiss Army Knife of social interaction. If you can’t make something fun or funny, then it’s probably not that interesting in the first place. Of course, not everyone’s sense of humor is... healthy. Your character regains a point of Willpower when she successfully uses humor to deflect an uncomfortable truth or situation. She regains all her Willpower whenever a prank or joke helps her or others bond with someone in some way. '''Role Model: '''You’re the one Cubs look up to, the one Elders expect better from, and the one that can’t help but offer advice. Being an example isn’t just something that comes naturally--it’s your raison d’état. Your character regains one point of Willpower when he gives socially acceptable advice to someone, whether they seek it or not. He can regain all Willpower when he shows someone a “better way” by example, not just words. '''Volunteer: '''You don’t understand the attitude of ‘what’s in it for me?’ or ‘that job is beneath me’ that a lot of the people around you have. For you, there’s a satisfaction in standing up and getting the job done, even if you’re not going to get anything out of it. Recover a point of willpower when you take on a task or duty without any discussion of compensation. Recover all willpower when you complete a significant task that others balked at, even at the expense of a hunt. Blood '''Beta: '''The Beta wolf desire order. When the pack works, like a well-oiled machine, nothing can stand in its way. And to do that, every single member of the pack must be operating at their best. The Beta feels their position in the pack is to make this happen. For them, the Pack comes first, before anything. Even themselves. Your character recovers a point of Willpower when she makes sure a packmate can perform at the top of her game, while disregarding her personal interests. Your character replenishes all spent Willpower when she puts herself in mortal danger or fall to Kuruth for the sake of her pack. '''The Exemplar: '''More than a role model, you are the exemplification of a werewolf. Be it your Tribe or your Auspice, you take it to its highest calling. When people think of your Auspice or Tribe, you come to mind immediately. Your character regains one point of Willpower whenever she pursues the Hunt in a way that is stereotypical for her Auspice or Tribe. They can regain all their Willpower when they do so at the expense of the pack’s agreed-upon tactics, or when they eschew the chosen prey mid-hunt because their Tribe’s Sacred Prey is also in their sights. '''Legend: '''You want to create and live stories about your Hunt, your pack struggles, your life, your fights. You will do everything to make things more interesting and changing mere confrontation with mugging in the back alley in to epic clashing of forces of good versus evil that will go to your own saga. Your character regains a point of Willpower whenever he put needlessly new Condition on the other being, only to make events more interesting. He regains all spent Willpower whenever he declares a hunt that is obviously too large to take on only for whim of his story, or uses Kuruth to point how important the now going fight is. '''Omega: '''The Omega is the bottom rung of the pack’s peeking order. The butt-monkey, the most inexperienced or the newest addition to the pack. Despite all the well-mannered abuse that she might suffer at the expense of his pack, she’s still part of the unit and her position creates a buffer for the stress in the pack’s daily life. Your character regains a point of Willpower when she lets one his packmates take their frustrations on himself. Your character replenishes all spent Willpower when he takes on the affliction of the whole pack, or suffers Kuruth as result of that abuse. '''Relentless: For you, when the Hunt begins, that’s all that there is. You will not rest until the prey is brought low, until your claws find their mark and the taste of your prey fills your jaws. Regain a point of Willpower when your character disregards his health or safety in favor of continuing the hunt. Regain all spent Willpower when he enters Kuruth in a last-ditch attempt to finish the hunt. '''Trapper: '''More like a cat than a dog, you play with the prey, but felines don’t play because they’re sadists. Rather, it’s because evolution gives rodents some pretty big teeth that the cat is not a fan of being bitten by, so it’s simply safer to exhaust the mouse to make it easier to snap its neck without getting a pair of constantly growing frontal dentures in Mr. Whisker’s cheek. Of course, you’re also a human, so there is a twinge of schadenfreude with you; you like the feeling of being smarter than the hapless Beshilu dashing madly between your forepaws and pack. You gain one willpower when the prey is goaded or tricked into making a mistake by you or one of your schemes. You refresh all when you harness something incredibly dangerous (such as Kuruth, in yourself or your prey) and still manage to steer it into a successful scheme. '''Warden: '''You protect. Territory, packmates, loci. Whatever a Warden swore to protect, you’ll sooner walk over their cold, dead body before you harm it. Your character regains a point of Willpower whenever he puts the object of his protection above his well-being or comfort. He regains all spent Willpower whenever he preemptively hunts would be aggressors, or uses Kuruth to ward off the danger to those he protects. '''Wolf-in-Sheep’s-Clothing: '''When you’re on the hunt, the prey never thought it would be you who’d fell it. Like an undercover cop, a spy, or just an Ithaeur masquerading as a spirit, you get into your prey’s life, turn it upside down, or just kill it when it’s most appropriate. Your character regains a point of Willpower whenever he manages to blend into a group to get closer to his prey. He regains spent Willpower whenever he declares a hunt on the whole group, or uses Kuruth in an attempt to take all his marks down. Pages... Recent History Current Developments Neighborhoods The Supernatural Human Agencies Player Resources Player Character Profiles